


Tight

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Little Black Dress, Muscles, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday night at SGC, Teal'c and Vala are bored, so she agrees to model her clothes purchases for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargate KinkmemeRound One prompt: Vala/Teal’c Muscles (Kink: size difference).
> 
> Gratuitous Vala/Teal’c smut. I hope whoever left the prompt likes it, hell, I hope you like it too. But if V/T isn’t your thing, look away now.
> 
> No money made from characters that don’t belong to me.  
> No beta either – sorry, I don’t know anyone I could ask to beta this.

“I hear that you and Colonel Carter made several purchases this morning in town?” Teal’c’s sexy, low voice rumbled as he helped himself to the seat opposite Vala in the near-deserted refectory. It was a Saturday night: anybody who wasn’t out on a mission or who had to be there for work had found somewhere else to be. Everyone except Vala and Teal’c, who had nowhere else to be.

“Hey, muscles!” She grinned, always pleased to see him and his bulging physique, especially on an otherwise boring Saturday night. “I never had you down as much of a shopper.”

“I have a broad interest in Earth culture.” He smiled enigmatically.

“Yes, but womens’ fashions...?” She watched, appreciating the way Teal’c’s muscles flexed while eating his jello.

“The variation in styles and fabrics on this planet are truly fascinating.” Did the rest of him bulge like that when he moved? The bits currently covered by his T shirt and pants? It was an intriguing question.

“Fascinating, huh?” An exhilarating idea struck Vala’s brain. It was another dull weekend, with the rest of SG1 having gone to Washington earlier that afternoon, why not spice it up a bit?

“Indeed.” Maybe she could put on a ‘fashion show’ for him? Give them both some entertainment, a bit of a thrill and a few fond memories?

“You want to see what I bought?” She smirked. “It might relieve the boredom?

He paused, put down his jello and seemed to consider her proposition for a handful of seconds. “Entertainment opportunities on this base are limited.” He conceded with a nod. “That would be a most agreeable way to spend this evening, Vala Mal Doran.”

‘~’

Teal’c stood beside Vala’s bed, arms clasped behind his back, watching with an amused, indulgent smile as she busied herself, scuttling excitedly back and forth between wardrobe and bed and drawers and bed to lay out all of her purchases from earlier that day.

Finally she stood beside the bed and let out a deep breath, swinging her shoulders and grinning, inordinately pleased with herself.

“I think that’s everything: Shoes, dresses, accessories, jewellery, make-up, lingerie...”

“Many of these items look too small for you.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?” She teased, affecting an angry frown and backhand slapping his abs. They felt good. Nice and firm.

“On the contrary...”

“Womens’ clothes are meant to be tight. To show off my sexy figure. Choose your favourite, I’ll show you.”

Teal’c considered the array of items before settling on a little black dress. “This one.” He lifted it, a faint smile seeming to curl his lips.

“Ooh, I love that! But I’ll need to get properly dressed up to show you how it’s meant to look.” Her finger hovered in front of her face as she scanned the bed, mentally making selections.  Then, scooping up a number of other items, she took the dress from him and headed to her bathroom.

“Dont go anywhere. I’ll be back in ten minutes!” She called over her shoulder as she reached the door. “Choose the next thing you want me to show you while I’m gone, whatever takes your fancy!”

‘@’

As the door shut, Teal’c turned, hands clasped behind his back, and began to entertain himself by mentally itemising the other purchases spread out on Vala’s bed.

He had quite a soft spot for the sexy, vivacious ex-thief. The thought of spending an evening in her company while she modelled pretty clothes for him was quite entertaining. Of course, it didn’t hurt that she was attractive in her own right, with or without any of the adornments she had purchased. But the adornments, and seeing them on her, did make everything just a little more... fun.

He began to make a number of selections, each more risqué than the last.

‘@’

Vala re-entered, her black high heels clicking on the wooden floor: “Tada! What do you think?”

 She pranced up and down before him in her tight little black dress, turning and strutting to give the big, muscled guy a real eyeful of her slim, tall and toned figure.

“Most attractive.” Teal’c may have been a man of few words, but his rapt attention and satisfied smile told Vala more than an essay ever could. He liked what he was seeing, she could tell. And that thrilled her.

“Have you chosen the next thing you want me to show you yet?” She wondered about pushing him slightly. Why not, she decided? “Something really tight, I hope!”

“Indeed,” Teal’c’s smirk grew into a grin. “I would like to see what you purchased that is so tight fitting that you have managed to wear it under that dress.”

Vala felt her cheeks flush. Not in a bad way, though: this was shaping up to be far more entertaining than she’d hoped. Certainly more fun than watching something stupid on TV.

“Well... Ok. But I might need your help getting _out_ of this dress.” She pouted and batted her eyelashes coquettishly. “The zip seems to be stuck.”

Vala could feel her heart pounding as slowly, deliberately, without saying a word, Teal’c stood and circled round her. He dominated the room with his presence. He dominated her with his stare and huge, looming physique. Her breathing seemed to speed up and her throat went dry. She could already feel her sex tingling, her nipples hardening and her abs tightening in anticipation and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

He stopped behind her. One enormous, dark-skinned hand landed softly on her shoulder. She shivered. The, from the tightening of her dress around her breasts, she guessed that his other had found the zip-pull.

“Hmm.”Teal’c growled quietly in her ear, causing her to quiver. “This zipper seems to be perfectly functional.”

Vala’s breathing grew ragged as the tight black dress slowly, inexorably grew loose, all the way down to her waist.

“You have a very nice back, Vala Mal Doran,” he growled, making her wish he would take her right there and then. After what felt like an age, punctuated only by the sound of her own shaky breathing, Teal’c’s hands helped the dress to slip from her shoulders and it pooled on the floor around her black stiletto shoes.

Vala felt pinned to the spot, both by her own excitement and by Teal’cs unrelenting, lustful stare as, eyes locked on her, he circled back towards the bed.

“That outfit looks tight. And very good on you,” he stated, eyes appraising every inch of her, from her black lace bra, past her suspender and panties and down her long, black-stockinged legs, all the way to where they vanished into the black stilettos, half hidden by the crumpled mound of her little black dress. “I approve.” He nodded solemnly. “Whenever you make such purchases you should show them to me. To check that they are sufficiently tight.”

“Yes...” Vala managed to croak, her throat suddenly gone dry. His imperious, totally self-confident demand was irresistible.

“Was... was there anything else? I don’t think there’s anything that’s much tighter than this get-up.”

Vala’s eyes nearly popped and she was sure she blushed bright red as, in reply, Teal’c wordlessly held up a tube of lube that she recognised as coming from her earlier shopping foray: Sam had laughed and jokingly slipped it in her shopping basket when she had bought the lingerie, telling Vala she’d need it if she was going to buy that sort of underwear. Sam had had no idea how true those words were, or how soon they would come to pass!

Now it was Vala’s turn to be lost for words as Teal’c sauntered up to her, swept her off her feet and then tossed her down onto her own bed like a rag doll. But Vala was no shy virgin bride. After a few seconds she swiftly recovered and while Teal’c was busy peeling off his T-shirt she had already sat and was working at his belt and fly.

Vala pushed down his pants and boxers in one fluid, practiced move and he sprang free. She let out a tiny gasp, part joy, part awe, part disbelief, all tinged with just an edge of worry. She was delighted to discover that his magnificent cock was in proportion to the rest of him, which made her doubly glad she had bought the lube: Vala knew she was tiny – she briefly wondered if Teal’c’s enormous manhood would even fit, but dismissed the thought. She could be very accommodating, for the right guy.

“Is something amiss?” Teal’c seemed to be smirking at her moment of contemplation.

“No... umm nothing. Everything is just. Perfect.” Best get the measure of the it, then, she decided. Her eyes widened to saucers and her mouth widened into a happy oval to accommodate his girth and she sucked him in, his manhood taking up all of her thoughts and all of her mouth.

She couldn’t recall how he shed the last of his clothes – all of her attention was on making the most of the massive feast which had landed on her plate. The next thing she did recall with any certainty was him detaching himself before gently tipping her back, kneeling and lifting her knees above his shoulders. Then his head went down between her thighs, his hand reached up and uncupped her boob from her bra and began to tweak and knead. After that everything went fuzzy again for she couldn’t recall how long.

When he finally relented on licking her pussy and massaging her breast, she realised she was now down by one pair of panties and up a climax or three. It seemed to Vala’s mind to be a more than equitable trade. Still, in order to get what she wanted from what she was sure would come next she decided that it was time to move, to move and make demands. Her favourite position was what the Earthlings called ‘doggy style’ and tonight she was determined to get all of her favourite things.

Rolling over onto all fours she edged forwards onto the bed, knees together, presenting her tiny ass to him. Teal’c, always a man of few words, seemed to take the hint without need of explanation and knelt behind her on the mattress, his much heavier body causing it, and thus her, to buck and bounce.

Her heart raced as she waited for whatever might come next.

A loud thwack sounded as he slapped her buttock, eliciting a happy gasp from Vala. Then his thighs were pressed against her buttocks, his length rock hard, huge and insistent as it squeezed between her legs, then slid back and forth, stroking thighs, belly and pussy lips all at once.

She wiggled and pushed back against him, then she felt his fingers on her, opening her up and guiding his stupendous cock into her near-flooded entrance. It didn’t seem like they were going to need that lube after all.

Something huge pressed between her lips, sliding in until it hit her pubic bone. The shock of the new made her eyes bulge from their sockets, her breath catching as she was stretched in ways she had scarcely imagined possible. She already knew that he was huge, but that first inch made her reach back, gasping for him to pause a moment while she adjusted to the enormous imposter.

“OK,” she confirmed he could proceed, and he did, adjusting his angle slightly then pushing, slowly gaining inch after glorious inch until she felt that her whole body must have been occupied by him, all the way out to her skin.

“You are very tight, Vala Mal Doran.”

“Hmm!?”

“It is a very pleasurable sensation.” You’re not kidding, she agreed with a whimper.

Teal’c began to rock and she joined in. It was wonderful, it was fully filling and full filling. They sped up. He pushed harder, she pushed back. Wet, slapping sounds filled the air, only to be drowned out by somebody screaming in ecstasy. Vala guessed it must have been her. Thank heavens for concrete walls and blast doors, otherwise the whole base must surely have heard her.

Much though she might have wanted it to go on for hours, it was all so unaccustomed there was no way that she could keep going for long, not the first time. A wave of muscular contractions swept through her core, soon accompanied by Teal’c crying out some evocation that she did not catch. Both served as the harbingers of the huge man’s equally huge climax. A swell of pleasure swept over her, only surpassed by the tidal wave of cum which flooded into her. It felt like a fire hose was going off in there!

She could hardly blame him for not lasting, either: her lithe, size six body must have been quite a tight experience for him. Throw in how desirable that she knew that she was, her sexy outfit and her muscular contractions and his poor cock never stood a chance. Not that she minded him coming so soon just this once. There was always next time.

With one last cry she toppled forwards to one side and he followed to the other, and there they lay for the next few minutes, gasping for breath trying to hang on to the feelings of pleasure, to make the most of them before they receded to be replaced with normality.

Vala recovered first. “Well, that was quite something…!” she babbled in happy appreciation.

“Indeed,” Teal’c confirmed in his usual loquacious way, one strong, bulging arm pulling her into a spoon against his firm bulk.

“So, what’s next?” She asked, hoping that the answer would be a second round. “Shower? Cup o’ tea?”

“Indeed,” Teal’c repeated. He was getting almost verbose. He seemed to nod, slowly, burying his face in her hair and nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck. “And then, I believe that there are several other items of shopping that you promised to show me.” It looked like it was going to be a long night, followed by a long Sunday. She started to think that she’d likely be walking like John Wayne for a day or two afterwards. If so, it would be worth it.

“If all of your new purchases are equally tight, you may need my assistance in getting in and out of them...” Teal’c rumbled into the shell of her ear as his fingers toyed with her nipple and his cock began to re-harden between her thighs. Vala gasped with excitement and wondered if anyone else on the team would put two and two together if they both called in sick on Monday morning?

 

The end


End file.
